


Cut It Deeper

by AnnaPrinsloo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaPrinsloo/pseuds/AnnaPrinsloo
Summary: This is a Harry Potter Fanfiction. This is a Snarry Fanfiction which means a relationship between Professor Snape and Harry Potter. In fourth year Harry Potter's friends find out he is in love with professor Snape and they make fun of him and whisper behind his back about it.
Relationships: Harry Potter / Severus Snape
Comments: 36
Kudos: 159





	1. Credit

_**Credit**_

Cut It Deeper(This was not written by me all credit goes to the authors name listed below whom gave me inspiration )Title: Cut It Deeper Author: That-Fresh-Rain-Smell. 

:And TheShyEmoChild

I adopted this book from the author TheShyEmoChild.

Harry Potter is J.K.Rowling's book and I take no credit for this book.

I own none of this characters.


	2. Chapter 1

He climbed the stairs of the third floor carefully, accurately measuring how far behind the boy he should walk. When they had reached the door that once had led to the revolting three headed dog, Potter turned and set upon the next flight of stairs. He was quick to follow, staying in the shadows as he had done so many times before, on so many of the same nights, following exactly this one person. He could do it in his sleep, he was quite sure, but stayed cautious from fear of becoming presumptuous. He did not yet wish to miscalculate, and reveal his presence.

  
Potter had chosen the stairs that led to the Astronomy tower, and He halted at the bottom, unsure. A few options lay before him. Considering that the tower was usually always used for the sexual release of teenagers, it was very probably that the boy was headed off to do just that.

  
On the other hand, there were no other towers that were not fully occupied by either teacher quarters, or student quarters, and the Astronomy Tower was the ideal place for anyone to go, whether they intended to pursue sex, stargazing, romance, suicide, or simply have alone time, free from the confines of the indoors - since students were no longer allowed on the outdoor grounds without strict supervision.

  
Deciding, he stepped up on to the bottom step, and climbed his way to the top, eager to catch Potter at something less trivial than wandering about after - hours (though, if nothing else, he would resign himself to taking points for that).

  
Harry sat with a large thump, leaning against the cold stone wall with a sigh. He had, luckily, chosen one of the colder nights, and the tower was not inhabited by the usual stray couple or lonesome student. There was no one to bother him in the tower, and he found this enjoyable, since all the others had done lately was bother him, criticise him, watch him, and whisper about him.

  
He withdrew the highly polished piece of metal from his pocket, eyes glinting with the reflected silver edge of the sharp razor. He considered it with a friendly gaze, eyeing every nick and ding with the detail of a lover who looked upon their beloved for the last time.

  
He had known, of course, that the homophobia ranged far and wide in the wizarding world, as it was in the muggle realm as well. Wizards, by the very magic in them, were more inclined to openness on the subject, but there were still the odd few (purebloods, mostly) who nursed a deep loathing. In the muggle world, it was a bit different; some hated, some liked, and others didn't care. There was more of a variety, sometimes, in some places, and in others, more hatred. All this he knew.

  
What he hadn't known was how violently his friends and mere acquaintances would react to his own confessions. They had been disappointed to hear he was gay (the girls disappointed, some of the boys hopeful) but to hear who he fancied was beyond their comprehension, and they tore him apart for it.

  
He brought the razor to his left wrist now, the shiny piece of metal reflecting the scars, new and old. He waited. 10 seconds, 15, 20, and then pressed in, slowly dragging it across his skin with the reverence of someone savoring the finest meal.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the stone wall, his mind calling forth unbidden memories of the countless dreams and fantasies he had detained of his Professor, finally able to relax under the cold stars.

  
He jerked when he heard the swish of a cloak and the tap of feet upon the stone floor. The razor left a jagged mark across his skin, a dripping red link from his wrist to one of the largest cuts on his arm. He shoved the metal in his cloak pocket, promising himself that he would take the careful time to clean it later, and looked around. When he saw who had entered and, most likely witnessed his bloodshed, he nearly threw himself over the side of the wall.

  
Severus Snape stood in the only entrance or exit to the Astronomy tower, looking at this with a raised eyebrow. His eyes followed the movement of his hand as he put the razor hastily away, and he moved swiftly towards Harry, looming over the boy until he got awkwardly to his feet.

  
"Sir," Harry said shakily, looking up at Snape as the man glared down at him.

  
"Potter, not only do I find you out of bed past curfew, but I also stumble upon you slicing open your skin with an almost masochistic reverence. If you would indulge, I will not allow you to leave until you have given reason for this inane act," The man said, tone aloof and cool, as always.

  
"I don't think you have the right to know that, Sir," Harry said, with as much malice as he could muster, his chin jutting out.

  
"Is that so? I think I have every right to know, as a teacher so concerned with your well being" He had made the word 'concerned' sound like a curse, and Harry winced at his tone.

  
"I've nothing to say," Harry replied, trying and failing to sound as if he were indifferent.

  
"You will have quite a lot to say, Mister Potter. If you do not comply, I will be forced to resort to Legilimency, and then your secrets will be spilled without preamble, or your consistent stuttering." Harry wanted to argue more, but Snape was already delving into his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry had not yet learned how to shield his mind and so it was easy for Professor Snape to enter his mind, his round glasses did not protect his eyes nor his mind. He would afterwards regret going into the boys mind for everything he ever thought about the boy would be proved wrong. The life the boy lived would remind him how his own life went and all the pain he went through all alone, he could tell no one not even his own best friend.

Memories flashed before Harry's eyes before it stopped and his very first memory began.

##### **Memory 1#####**

Part 1:

A little boy with ebony black locks and emerald eyes laid in the cupboard under the stairs asleep, this was his room since he was a baby. You could see a fat boy running down the stairs and then he stops in the middle of the stairs to spring up and down a few times. Filth from the stairs fell onto the boy with green eyes and ebony hair, he couldn't see without his glasses so he was feeling around for his round glasses.

"Wake up, FREAK. We are going to the zoo today." Dudley Dursley screamed too his cousin Harry Potter, he wasn't very kind to his cousin nor did he really care for him because that is the way he was raised.

While Harry climbed out of the cupboard his cousin Dudley pushed him back into it and he hit his head hard with the door. There was a little blood leaking down his face, he just wiped it off, he wondered for a moment if he could get back into his safe haven where he was mostly left alone but he knew there was no such option for him.

"Make breakfast boy and don't burn anything!" Petunia Dursley screamed at her nephew, had the woman no other things to do then hate him?

"Yes, aunt Petunia," Harry said while he began making breakfast. All the while Petunia closed Dudley's eyes and showed him his birthday presents and Vernon Dursley whished His son a happy birthday.

"Where's my coffee, boy? Hurry up with the coffee, boy." Vernon asked Harry.

"How many presents are there?" Dudley demanded to know of his parents.

"We bought you many, why would you care how many there is?", Vernon asked his son or was it a whale. Harry shrugged his shoulders, he anyway didn't care either way.

With Vernon's words Dudley threw a tantrum because he didn't get the answer he wanted, while Petunia tried to calm down her son. Vernon just gave and told him he could count it and if it wasn't enough he would buy him some more.

When they were finished with their breakfast, Harry had cleaned all the dishes, Dudley had opened all of his presents, no longer throwing tantrums are caring how many he had now for they were going to go to the zoo.

Vernon Dursley had to take his nephew with them for his babysitter was sick, but he was far from happy about it and he didn't show it in a nice way! He slammed the little green eyed boy into the car door, gave him a very evil smile and demanded that he behaved or he would get punished.

All Harry wanted to see was the snakes when they arrived at the zoo, but he would never tell them because then they would not let him see the snakes. Harry didn't know why but he was fascinated with snakes, the few he had seen was as he was doing the gardens or when he walked to school.

Luckily for him Dudley also wanted to see the snakes, but the one Dudley was interested in didn't want to move. Harry looked at the snake she or he was beautiful, he couldn't help to look at it. But then Dudley came back, to try too make the snake move.

Harry heared a strange sound and it didn't look as if anyone else had heared it. Something or someone wished that they could be free, they wanted to be out of this glass prison that let the filthy things look at them all. He wanted to help the thing and with that the glass Dudley was leaning on disappeared and the unknown snake Harry had looked at most of the time slithered free and with a hiss it was gone.

Harry hadn't heared a hiss, he heared a female voice say thank you. He wondered if it was his imagination.

His uncle blamed him for everything that happened even if they couldn't prove it. Dudley had fallen into the snake habitat, right into the water that had surrounded the rock that the magnificent snake had lied on, he couldn't help his small real smile. He had helped a little bit, not a person but a snake, it still counted.

His uncle was now furious and they immediately went home where Harry got the worst beating of his life, the whip marks almost embedded into his back.

After that little incident, things got worse for him, his uncle began to beat him for every mistake he made or even if he had better grades than Dudley for school. 

XxXxX

Near his eleventh birthday he is sent to get the post, he didn't look at the letters because who would write to him, he is an orphan and he has no friends so without qualms he gave the mail to his aunt. His aunt gasped with a shocked and enraged look on her face, she stood up and threw one of the letters into the fire. Harry really didn't care and walked away from the Dursley family.

But 2 days later he was working in the gardens and an owl landed near him, he looked up at the beautiful brown Barn owl. The owl had something on it's leg. Harry took it off and began reading it, in his eyes this letter was utter useless, magic wasn't real - Dudley was probably playing a prank on him, he wasn't a rude boy so he still answered the letter after he got his old pens and a paper from his cupboard.

*****  
Dear who ever

I am sorry to say that Magic does not exist, so why would you think that I would believe this Letter?

Sincerely Harry Potter.

*****

Harry fastened the letter onto the owl and forgot about the letter he wrote.

XxXxX

On his birthday the doorbell rang and like always Harry had to open the door for he was the slave wasn't he? At the door stood a tall man dressed all in black, from his shiny black hair to the bottom of his black shoes .

"May I help you, sir?" Harry invited the man in, gave him some tea and biscuits. Called his aunt and hid away in his tiny room.

His aunt talked for a long time with the man, before she told me I should go with the stranger, I wondered if it was a good idea to follow a stranger I knew nothing about but I had no other choice or she would get me into trouble with Vernon.

He did what his aunt said to do, out of side of passerby's, the man took his arm, there was a pop sound and suddenly they were in an unknown place. Harry was dizzy and confused but didn't utter a word.

The stranger then took him to a massive building, which he found out was a bank ran by goblins. The man took him to a vault where he withdrew some odd coins.

They visited many different and new places, Harry believed was not real or couldn't really exist, he kept quiet and followed the man around.

Finally the man took him to a place called Ollivanders Wands. Where the man gave him Many Different Sticks to Test, Harry took it and swished it just like the creepy old man told him to do. After a few hours they found a Wand? That fit him very well.

The man left him at the front door of his Uncle's home.

Professor Snape could see everything that happened to Potter and it wasn't good, he didn't live like a Prince as Dumbledore had them all believe. He could see the boy was nothing like his arrogant father. And he regretted bullying the boy for no reason at all.


	4. Chapter 3

_**##### Memory 1#####** _

**Part 2**

Harry had made his own way to the train station because his uncle wouldn't take him, he then struggled to find Platform 9 ¼, the Professor had after all not told him where to find it.

He heared a loud family of red heads calling out the platform for which he was looking for, he wondered for a moment why would a family call out the platform number if they have older children going to Hogwarts. He shrugged his shoulders and went through the Barrier. 

Professor Snape saw the boy walk into the Malfoy family by mistake. He apologized and he wanted to move forward before Lucius stopped him. He greeted Harry friendly introduced himself and his family. Harry hadn't said a word he gave them a smile and then walked onto the train where he was struggling to put away his luggage, but two red headed twins appeared. They helped him after introducing themselves as Fred and George Weasley, they then left him alone. 

The train left and nobody joined him, Harry was glad about that after all he wouldn't have to hide away his injuries. They arrived at Hogwarts where he joined Draco Malfoy and two of His friends on a boat and sailed to the entrance of Hogwarts.

Hagrid led them to the Entrance of Hogwarts, he knocked on the door and it opened to show a Strict Professor dressed all in green from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, the Head of the house Gryffindor. She led the first year students into the Great Hall where they would be sorted into the Four Different houses. Harry waited patiently for his turn to come. The Old Hat - Alistair, looked through his memories, he winched after seeing the memories, he really wanted to put Harry in Slytherin but he couldn't because Dumbledore made him put Harry in Gryffindor. Alistair was angry for he was sorting students into houses they didn't belong in.

Harry joined Gryffindor and after a few more first years was sorted, Professor Dumbledore mumbled words no one could understand and suddenly all the tables were filled up with different sorts of food. Harry took the bare minimum of food as he was not used to eat at all.

After the welcoming Feast the prefects took their different houses to their dorms. The prefects, that were decked in Gold and Red led the Gryffindor first years to the Gryffindor Tower, where the prefects gave the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady and she let them enter. The prefects gave them a warm welcoming and then led the boys and girls separately to their rooms. They changed into their pajamas and climbed into their beds.

He didn't sleep much because he had nightmares and it was his first time sleeping in a real bed and not the cupboard. He didn't know how the other people couldn't see his bruises or how he flinched away nor how much he ate at the feast, but he was glad about that cause he didn't want anyone to know. Luckily his uncle had not beaten him any place visible or his magic had covered it up, like always.

Because he had slept fitfully he woke up late the next morning and he rushed to put on his robes and he decided to wake up the red headed boy that was in the next bed as well.

Harry and the red headed boy rushed off to their first class which was Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class, where they were late and Ronald thought she wasn't there, but Harry looked at the cat that was on the desk, she was watching them with stern eyes, the cat turned out to be Professor McGonagall.

Severus Snape saw himself in the next part of the memory, the way he swept into his classroom intemadating his students, his black robes billowing out behind him. He also saw the way he kept asking Potter questions and ignored Granger's hand and he also now knew why the boy couldn't answer his question. It was because his uncle had taken away his things until Hogwarts began and he couldn't study things he didn't or couldn't have even if he wanted to. Harry and Weasley was partners that day and blew up a cauldron and lost 50 points for Gryffindor. And he saw himself give his famous sneer and scowl to them.

Snape saw how Neville Longbottom rose into the sky on his broom out of nervousness and how he fell off of the broom and he broke his wrist. Then Crabbe picked up the Remberball and taunted the Gryffindors with it. Harry rose into the air to get it back but Crabbe threw it to Goyle and Goyle let it fall on purpose. Harry took a dive and just before the glass object broke into thousands pieces Harry caught it inches from the ground.

Professor McGonagall saw everything that happened and made Potter the youngest seeker in history. Woods trained him even if he himself had doubts about the young boy.

He saw Potter at Charms where Professor Flitwick taught the Whingardium Leviosa charm. Professor Flitwick was a small man and many said he had some Goblin blood in him. Where Potter was the first one to lift the feather, but nobody noticed it and how Granger was the second one to lift his feather and how Potter lifted his feather higher than Granger's.

While Harry was wondering around the castle one day, trying to avoid Mrs Norris, the castle's care taker's cat, Mrs Norris belonged to Filch. Harry accidentally wandered into the forbidden room on the third floor where he found a three headed Cerberus. He could see that the dog was guarding a door but he didn't much care for it was none of his business.

It was the end of October and everything was decorated for Halloween, the day Lord Voldemort was defeated and the Potters died. The day Professor Snape lost his only friend.

All the students and professors were busy eating, when suddenly the doors burst open and Professor Quirrel rushed in. Professor Quirrel was the DADA Professor, he was a man that was always stuttering and you never found the man with out his turban around his head. "A Troll in the dungeons, thought you ought to know." And then the stuttering Professor fainted. 

The students panicked and tried to rush out of the Great Hall, before Dumbledore got order and ordered the prefects to lead the students to their dorms. But Dumbledore forgot that the Slytherins dorms was in the Dungeons so what where they going to do, sneak past a troll? Snape didn't think so, he made them stay in the Great Hall with the Prefects.

All the while Harry looked around and saw Hermione Granger was not at the table, he asked everyone if they had seen her. A Gryffindor girl told him that she was crying in the girl's bathroom on the second floor. He slipped away on his own, away from their prefect to go look for the Granger girl. While the Weasley boy followed him. 

The troll was already in the girl's bathroom when he found the bathroom. Where Hermione was hiding. As Harry was fighting the troll, distracting it, suddenly Ronald Weasley came in and used Wingardium Leviosa and got the troll's club and whacked the troll over its head with his own club unconscious. Then Snape saw himself and the other Professors arriving.

Snape saw how the Granger girl lied about why she was in the bathroom, protecting Potter, shame was evident on her face. He saw how Potter noticed the bleeding bite on his leg. He rembered how Professor McGonagall took 5 points from the Granger girl and give 5 points to each of the boys, earning them 5 points, because Hermione lost them 5 points.

At breakfast the next morning the 2 Gryffindors suspected Professor Snape of trying to steal whatever that was hidden on the third floor beneath the trapdoor that the Cerberus was protecting, because he was hurt on his leg and was limping a bit even if he had tried to hide it. Hermione and Ron Weasley had decided because Harry had helped them they would be his friends. He didn't want to be their friend nor did he want them to think bad about the Professor.

Their first Quidditch match for the season was against Slytherin. The Gryffindors won because Potter caught the Golden Snitch, but while the game was going on, someone was cursing the Potter boy's broom, he was hanging onto the broom for his life. Granger saw Professor Snape had his wand out and was muttering something. She decided it was him trying to harm Harry and put his robes on fire. While Professor Snape tried putting out the fire he bumped into The old fumbling fool and everything went back to normal. 

It was nearing Christmas when Potter and his 2 'supposed or self named' friends found out that the Cerberus was named Fluffy and it was Hagrid's pet. He had raised the three headed Cerberus since it was a pup and Hagrid slipped up and mentioned Nicholas Flamel.

Then Snape saw the boy's eyes brighten on Christmas day, when he got his first presents which he never had gotten from the Dursleys before. 

A white, snowy owl landed by his plate on Christmas morning with a letter that said happy Christmas. This is a present for you. It was unmarked, he wondered who could have given him this magnificent owl? 

He got a large unmarked package which contained his father's invisibility cloak with a note telling him to use it well, he got a knitted sweater from Mrs Weasley and home made Fudge. 

The boy had been in the Restricted area of the Library looking for information on Nicholas Flamel and anything else to do with him, when Mrs Norris found him and he dropped his lamp , it broke and Professor Flitwick found it. While he was hiding from Professor Flitwick, he found Professor Quirrel arguing with Profeessor Snape in the halls under his invisibility cloak. Where he almost caught the Potter boy.

Snape narrowed his eyes when the boy went into the next room and found a Mirror. He had read the words on the mirror's edges and then he looked into the mirror.


	5. Chapter 4

_**##### Memory 1 #####** _

**Part 3:**

Snape saw the boy's look on his face as he looked into the mirror and he quickly understood what he had found, because in the mirror stood Harry Potter with a family. It was not James and Lilly Potter, you couldn't see the faces of the family in the mirror except for Harry's face. 

Harry couldn't look away from the mirror, he understood that the mirror showed you what you desired the most and he whishes for a family that loves him and cares for him. It wouldn't necessarily be his biological family but just people that loved and cared for him, it didn't matter to him. 

Professor Snape saw a boy that desired a family more than he desired the fame and money he got for killing someone he couldn't rember, he was just a baby of one at that time. 

He couldn't tell anyone about this because who would believe an 11 year old boy, and he would for sure not tell Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger for they aren't truly his friends and he knew that. 

*********

Snape saw the Granger girl with a very large and thick book, reading the information of Nicholas Flamel's Sorcer's Stone. The information said that the stone could turn anything into gold and held the key to the Elixir of Life. Harry was there against his will, he didn't want to be here in the first place. He would rather be in his room studying or just relaxing, he needed his sleep after all he couldn't sleep very much at his aunts house. 

Hermione and Ronald dragged Harry with them to tell Hagrid about the stone, he told them only himself and Dumbledore knew how to get past Fluffy. Hagrid took out an egg he had in a couldron over the fire that he had won in a game, they didn't know which game he won the egg in. When the egg hatched a little dragon came out and Hagrid named him Norbert. Snape saw the Face of his godson in the window that was probably why they got detention.

He saw how Potter and his friends walked back to their dorms when professor McGonagall came out followed by his godson, Draco Malfoy. Professor McGonagall took 150 points from Gryffindor and gave all 4 of the students detention. Harry was struggling to walk still not all of his wounds had healed, but he hid it so well no one noticed that he was hurt.

*********

The Hogwarts caretaker Filch escorted them to Hagrid's hut because they were serving detention with him. Hagrid told them that Norbert was gone and that Dumbledore had sent him to ROMANIA. Harry was sad he felt he connected to the Dragon, they were in the same family as snakes. 

Hagrid led them into the Dark Forest where they found Unicorn blood. They were looking for the injured Unicorn. Hagrid split the group up, he took Weasley and Granger, while Potter was paired up with Draco and Fang went with them because Draco insisted they get him. Harry had nothing against Draco and followed Him with out saying a word. Draco himself softly spoke to Potter but only got hmm's a reply. 

While the 2 boys were walking they heard a strange noise, but they searched further for the injured animal. Fang growled suddenly and when Potter looked up, he saw a hooded figure feasting on an injured Unicorn and his scar hurt, it was burning. Draco and Fang ran away to get help, while Potter stood grabbing his scar because it pained him. 

The figure almost slithered to him and backed him up into the huge tree roots in the Dark Forest, he could hear hissing as if the figure was trying to talk to him, suddenly something jumped over Potter and attacked the figure. The centaur ran off the creature. He told the boy that it was a crime to slay such a pure creature and that the Unicorns blood kept the dead alive but at a prise, when the blood touched that creatures mouth he began living a half life, a cursed life. He also told him that it wasn't safe for the boy to be there and that he must leave. He told them that the Creature was Voldemort and that he was after the stone, well he more hinted at it until Potter found the answers.

Hagrid arrived with Draco and the rest of the children and greeted the Centaur that he called Firenze. Firenze told Potter that he was safe now and whished him luck before he walked away. Then the 'Golden Trio' as Hermione and Ronald named their group thought Snape wanted the Elixer of Live for Voldemort so that he can come back stronger.

Harry didn't believe it the Professor was clever, why would he try to bring back a murder, or did he have a reason to want to bring back Voldemort? The man could be a different person then they believe him to be. 

They wrote their year of the end exams and the Granger girl found it enjoyable while Weasley thought it was dreadful. While the other two was arguing Potter was rubbing his scar because it was burning. They talked to Hagrid and asked him about the hooded person he got the egg from and he told them that the person was interested in Fluffy. They ran to Professor McGonagall to tell her about what they thought but she didn't believe them. Poor Harry was dragged all the way, it didn't look if it mattered what he thought. 

They thought that he was after the stone thought Snape, but they were wrong all along. He didn't care about the stone because Strictly Tom didn't need it to survive. 

To make matters worse Dumbledore was not at Hogwarts.That night the Golden Trio snuck out of Gryffindor Tower, but Neville was awake and Granger stupifyd him.

They snuck to the third floor under Potter's invisibility cloak, he had little choice - Granger gave him an order, where Granger used 'Alohomora' on the door. The door swung open and the noise woke up Fluffy, Harry sang a beautiful song. (The boy had a beautiful and very sweet voice, Snape had to admit.) Cerberus went back to sleep. They opened the trap door to land on some kind of plant, it must of hurt, the plants was alive, just like them they probably had feelings as well. Harry felt bad for the plant and hummed a lullaby to it softly and the plant let them go without a fight. 

The next obsical was a large Wizard Chessboard, with a tired sigh Harry let Ronald order him around. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be snuggled under his very warm blankets sleeping. Ronald suddenly 'sacrificed himself' to let Harry go on. 

He came upon a locked door, 'alohomora' didn't work and then Potter saw the flying keys. He used the spell 'accio' and all the keys came flying straight for him. He grabbed the key that would open the door and ducked, all the other keys was stuck in the door. 

The next task there was potions, he drank the right potion and walked through the ring of flames into a room with the mirror of Erised. Where Proffesor Quirrell stood, his scar burned. Quirrell couldn't get the stone and it made him angry. 

Snape saw how Voldemort came out and asked the boy if he wanted to join him, they would be the most powerful Wizards together, when the boy refused, Voldemort got angry and demanded Quirrell use the boy. He saw Potter's reflection put the stone into his pocket and then Potter told the Dark Lord he saw a happy family. 

From then on everything went like a blur, Quirrell attacked the boy, he saw how Potter threw out his hands to protect himself and accidentally touch Quirrell. The next thing he knew Quirrell was sizzling, smoke came from him and he screamed. Quirrell burst into ash and Potter fainted, but not before he hid the stone, he could always use the stone for another time. 

Potter woke up in the Medi-wing where he had many gift cards and sweets, but also Dumbledore was there, he wanted to know where the stone was, but Harry said he didn't know he couldn't rember. 

His first year had ended and he went back to the Dursleys. Snape wondered how Potter could stand the pain and also how the boy hid his pain and bruises from everyone and how no one noticed not even him, after all he went through the same thing.

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it might take a while before I can update again. I have not been feeling well for a long time and it's getting worse and not better.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read Chapter 5 before Chapter 6, I skipped a chapter

_**##### Holiday Memory #####** _

The memories weren't nice and they got worse as they went by, Potter's magic was unconsciously casting a glamour on him. The boy could never understood why nobody knew about his uncle and his beatings, but when he began to understand what his magic was doing he still kept the glamour on, the only thing he didn't put a glamour on was his malnourished body and his small size.

The train ride home was long and boring, he sat with Granger and Weasley, the boy was quiet while Granger and Weasley talked. They didn't even notice how withdrawn and quiet the boy was, after all both of them was supposed to be his friends, but why couldn't they notice that something was wrong with Harry. He could act well, he could act if nothing was wrong because he didn't want anyone to see or notice his home life, they didn't even see when he flinched away if they were too loud or when they touched him.

Severus Snape for once was horrified when the Scarlet train landed at the station, the boy didn't even look for the Dursleys, he walked home. And when he got home he was met with a fist to his face, the boy's round glasses cracked but he didn't take it off or he wouldn't be able to see a thing. The boy even took off all of his Glamours off for his Uncle liked to see the damage he did to the freak.

After watching the boy's uncle throwing all his school things into a cupboard and then locked it all up. The boy began cleaning the house on his knees, right after his uncle locked up his school things. He didn't utter one word or even breathed hard not one sound was heared from the boy. He worked for hours before his aunt called him to make dinner.

He made their favorite meal and watched as they devoured the food they made him make and he only got the scraps, his fat cousin didn't want and the burned food they didn't want to eat because it was ruined. He then cleaned the kitchen and the rest of the house, late into the night before he could go to bed. And to Severus's great surprise the boy didn't follow his relatives up the stairs he went to the cupboard under the stairs and the boy laid down on a mattress that looked like it belonged to a crib or a baby and not for a eleven year old boy.

The boy couldn't sleep in and was woken up quite early, he could not spend his summers in peace or do his homework. The boy was woken up quite rudely by his aunt to make breakfast and then he had to do all his chores. 

But after breakfast his uncle and cousin gave him his daily beating and he still got up and did all his chores. He weaded the garden, cleaned the house twice and took out the trash. Just in time for dinner. He finished the dinner and set the table for dinner. The Dursleys ate their dinner and even then they were not happy with the boy's delicious looking dinner, they spat out harsh words to the boy and a few more beatings.

Day after day went past, Snape saw how the boy did the same routine. The boy was woken up rudely, then the boy made breakfast and lunch, got a beating from his uncle and cousin. Then the boy would clean the house and weed the garden, then he would would take out the trash. The boy made dinner and then he would set the table, cleaned the kitchen when his relatives finished up their dinner and then he would get beaten up by his uncle and cousin, then he would clean the house again.

Snape saw how the boy was treated badly and knew Albus Dumbledore had lied to him about how the boy was treated with his relatives. The boy was getting worse and worse as time passed, the boy lost the weight he had gotten while he was at Hogwarts. He got thinner and Severus was sure the boy had gotten a few broken bones as well as all the blue and black bruises. 

Severus now knew why the boy didn't know the answers he asked him, he knew why the boy kept his head down and tried to avoid his Godson and their confrontations.

Potter's friends didn't even owl him once, Severus knew the boy was clever but he kept it to himself because then Granger would feel inferior and she would do anything to stay on top of the Academic list, she even was rude and sneered at Harry when he got better grades then her in DADA. And he knew now the boy hated his fame but that was because the Weasley boy was only his friend for his fame and money. 

Yet he kept quiet, his head down trying and failing to keep the hurtful and hateful words to make him feel inferior and unwanted. Every painful word or feelings was etched into his mind, he did the work right first but Granger got the points. He, Severus would unknowingly let the boy got more hated because he would take away points for no reason.

Severus felt bad, he had bullied the boy like James had done to him, but he himself had no other choice if he was friendly to the boy, people would notice and report it to Dumbledore and The Dark Lord. He had made the Gryffindors angry at Potter, they blamed him for everything and no wonder the boy hadn't complained about his detentions because he was used to work hard and scrubbing things clean and it would get him away from the Weasley boy and Granger girl.

Severus had made a vow to protect the boy for Lily and he had bullied him and failed to protect him because he had trusted Dumbledore, he had trusted the wrong person and had he made a vow on his magic he would have became a Squib, because he had failed and he felt horrified that he had bullied someone like him, a boy no older than eleven just because the boy had looked like a carbon copy of his worst enemy, his bully, James Potter.

Severus wondered why Albus Dumbledore had never gotten Black a trial he had known that Black was innocent and that he wasn't the keeper for the Potter's. The keeper was the traitor Peter, the rat animugus. Peter also killed all of those muggles and framed Black, so why had Black never had a trial?

Things began to look different for Severus, he was curious in his own ways, why had he never thought of this before?

Severus also wondered if he had put his trust into the wrong person?


	7. Chapter 6

**##### Memory 2 #####**

_**Part 1:** _

The boy was still living in the cupboard, but not the same one all of his school things was locked into, he was busy looking through the photo album Hagrid had given him of his parents, but the Granger girl had added a picture with him, Granger and Weasley in it. He wasn't standing too close to any of the other two people neither did he want to be there, he just wanted to be left alone. 

Suddenly Hedwig began making noises while The Boy tried calming her down, but nothing worked. He knew he would get in trouble about all of the noises. His Uncle called him to come to him, with a loud angry shout, Harry crawled out of his " room" and went towards his Uncle. 

Professor Snape saw Petunia Dursley decorating a fancy cake for her guests that were arriving. The boy was not allowed out of his cupboard, he had to be quiet and pretend he was not there or alive at all. 

When Harry walked back to his cupboard there was a tiny creature with long, pointy ears jumping in front of the cupboard, he asked him who he was and what he was doing there. The little creature was named Dobby and he was there to warn Harry Potter not to go back to Hogwarts. Dobby had punished himself because he had almost spoken badly about the Wizarding Family that owned him.

Professor Snape recognised the House Elf for he had known his owner since he had joined Hogwarts. He was his friend after all.

The noise Dobby made attracted the Mason's attention, Vernon told them it was their cat. Even though they didn't own a cat for they had Harry and who needed cats when Marge had dogs. 

Dobby had hoarded all of Harry's letters to make him think all of his so called friends had forgotten him, in the hope that Harry wouldn't return to Hogwarts, but he failed. For in the first place, he Harry never thought of those two as his friends, but he did see one from the Pure Blood - Draco Malfoy and wondered why he would send a letter. He would've liked to read the last letter. 

Dobby, the house elf went down stairs and saw Petunia's fancy cake and levitated it from the table over into the lounge and dropped it on Mrs Mason while Harry tried to catch the cake. Harry couldn't stop thinking about what punishments he would get, this time. 

Dobby disappeared after Harry gave him a blank and disappointed stare. Harry was punished harshly, Vernon put up six different locks to keep him in. He was also not allowed food and got hit a few times too many with the belt buckle. 

After a few days the Weasley Twins and Ronald came to rescue him with their dad's flying car on Harry's birthday. The Weasley twins had unlocked the front door with a quiet Alohomora, they were looking for Harry when they heard a painful whine come out of the cupboard, when seeing the locks they quickly unlocked all of them. The twins were horrified, but Ronald Weasley didn't really care at all. 

It was a horrible sight to see, Professor Snape, couldn't see all too well because Harry couldn't focus on anything but the awful pain. 

The four of them flew away from Privet Drive and towards the Burrow, Harry could see one of twins driving, Ronald in the front seat and the other twin holding him in the back seat, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. 

At the Burrow Arthur and Molly Weasley was waiting for their children to scold them for taking the car, they were not old enough and they haven't had the permission to take the car.

But when one of the twins climbed out with Harry, Molly immediately took him and put him Fred's bed. After that he went unconscious and everything went black. 

Professor Snape couldn't hold back his famous sneer when he saw how Star struck Ginevera Weasley was with Harry. Girls this days he thought to himself.

While they were having breakfast an owl flew into the open window and Percy stood up and opened it. It was their Hogwarts letters and Harry's letter was also there. They were going too Floo to Diagon Alley to buy their new school books.

Professor Snape saw how Molly Weasley tried telling Harry how to use Floo powder and that he must speak loud and clearly. The boy looked shocked when the youngest Weasley boy disappeared in a green flame.

But when it was Harry's turn to go, he threw the Floo powder into the fireplace and spoke the name of the alley a little nervously and he was still in pain - the potions and salve Molly put on him did help a little bit, but he quickly put on his now trusty Glamour. Instead of Landing in Diagon Alley, he landed in a very dark shop, where they sold dark objects and artifacts, he didn't have a problem with the dark shop as he rather didn't care, he was supposed to be in Slytherin after all.

He hid in a Mummy's coffin when he saw Draco and Lucius Malfoy enter the shop. He looked through the opened door how the Malfoy patriarch sold some of His Dark Artifacts because the Ministry of Magic was conducting raids on private houses and estates

Professor Snape raised a brow at this, Lucius was getting careless, anyone could have witnessed his transactions, it was a good thing only Harry saw this because he didn't know it is bad to have Dark Artifacts and nor would he tell anyone what he saw in Knokturn Alley.

Draco almost caught him, but Lucius had slammed his Cane into the coffin to stop Draco, he had warned him not to touch any thing in the shop.

After the Malfoy's was done, Harry came out of the coffin and left the shop, but not before he had greeted the man in a very polite way. But the Alley he was in was dark and he attracted too much attention. The Wizards was leering and sneering at him. Luckily Hagrid was doing business there in Knokturn Alley and took Harry to Diagon Alley. They found Hermione Granger in Diagon Alley before Haggrid left Harry with Granger.

Where the Weasley family was desperately looking for Harry. Hermione escorted Harry to Borks and Burks bookstore where the Weasleys were buying books for the new year.

Lockhart, the writer was busy giving out autographs and signing books, he grabbed Harry's hand in a tight grip and took a photo with the famous Boy Who Lived, all the while Harry was confused and just wanted to buy his books and leave. He did not like this man and nor did he want him to touch him. 

When they were almost done shopping for their schoolthings, the Weasleys bumped into Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Ginny- the only girl in the Weasley family let her couldron full of her school things fall and in the commotion didn't see Lucius's had accidentally let a Diary fall into her new cauldron. A few words and sneers was exchanged between the two families and then they parted ways, after a fight almost broke out.

O, yes, Professor Snape thought his friend was a real Dunderhead, sometimes! How could Lucius not notice that the Precious Diary or was it Journal (Like his Lord named it) had slipped out of his hands and into a snobby, stalkerish, little girls couldron? 

*****


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the new chapter like I promised.

I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters, it belongs to J. K. Rowling.

# _ **#### Memory 2 #####**_

**Part 2:**

The boy's Glamour was back up and his feelings was hidden by a blank look. His pain was unbearable but he was used to it.

Professor Snape saw the Weasleys and Harry stand on the Muggle Platform ready to go through the Barrier. Everybody went through without a problem but when it was Harry and Ronald Weasley's turn to go, the Barrier closed and Ronald Weasley walked into a solid wall and hurt his face and nose a little bit.

_( For a moment Severus wished that the red-headed Weasley boy had walked harder into the wall so that he could get more hurt. He shrugged his shoulders and looked further into the memory.)_

With no way to know if the Weasley Parents could come back through the closed Barrier, Ronald Weasley decided to drag Harry with him to wait by his parents car and after Ronald had been talking and whining for a while and it was nonstop as well, he decided it was for naught, because the Barrier was closed and he decided to take the car and try to find the train.

Ronald Weasley was flying the car, while Harry sat in the passenger seat. Something was wrong with the cloaking device and it couldn't turn invisible, Seven Muggles saw the flying car.

_( It was utterly stupid and Severus wondered where the Idiot Dunderhead got his brains from? After a second he decided that he didn't care to know any more. )_

But on a turn Harry almost fell out of the flying car but luckily could get back in, then the next moment the Weasley boy almost crashed into the Scarlet Hogwarts Train. Harry thought the boy was really daft and for sure didn't know what he was doing. He himself would have rather waited on the platform.  
  
Severus shook his head in disapproval and then saw himself in the next part of the memory scolding the two boys and then Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall came to their rescue.

The next part made Severus snort in disgust for their new DADA professor was Gildroy Lockhart, the most egoistically and fake person he new of. Dumbledore must have been really desperate or stupid to hire someone like him!

Most of the class was of himself and fake stories. The children learned nothing of importance and Severus sneered in disgust as Ms Granger got all of the questions right. Next he let loose a cage full of Cornish pixies and hid away while the students tried to catch all of the Cornish pixies. Harry carefully coaxed all the Cornish pixies to calm down and then put them back into the cage.

And then came the tests, all the questions was of Lockhart. And the only one to get full points was the Granger girl.

Severus looked at this memory with distaste, was Dumbledore trying to kill Harry by putting stupid and selfish people around him?

While wandering the Halls, because Ronald decided he wanted to do something fun and dragged Harry with him and Hermione Granger, they found a petrified Mrs Norris and the words 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir Beware' all written in blood.

Severus turned an unhealthy green in the next part of the memory where Gryffindor and Slytherin was having a Quidditch match. Where a rogue Bludger was chasing Harry and then breaking his arm - before the Granger girl exploded it, but that wasn't even the worst part, the next part was even worst. ' Professor Lockhart' decided he could mend the broken arm and vanished the boy's bone completely. Madam Pomfrey was so angry and gave them all a lecture.

Severus couldn't understand why the abuse was not showing up on the scans the Medi - witch did on Harry. Was Harry's magic that strong or was someone or something else hiding the abuse on Harry?

The next part surprised Severus, Harry was asleep when he heard a soft voice hiss in the walls, all that was heard was the words kill. But then Dobby suddenly appeared before Harry and explained that the Barrier closing and the rogue Bluger was his way of trying to keep Harry away from Hogwarts. They heard whispering, Dobby disappeared and Harry quickly sprang back into bed.

It was Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall with a petrified Colin Creevey. They were whispering about the Chambers of Secrets and that it was opened again.

It was decided that Lockhart would host a duelling club, the First battle was between Harry and Draco Malfoy. Draco used a spell that made Harry fly backwards and to their surprise the boy got back up and send his own spell causing Draco to land flat on his arse, Severus smiled at this part.

Draco got so angry he used Serpensortia and Summoned a snake. He wanted to vanish the snake but Lockhart - the fool- decided he could do better and only threw the snake up into the air. The snake got angry and tried attacking Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry began talking to the snake trying to make it stop, but to everyone else it looked like he was egging it on. A white faced Professor Snape set it on fire, while Justin blamed Harry.

Ronald and Hermione explained everything to Harry as he didn't know that only Salazar Slytherin and his heirs could speak Parsel tongue he thought it was normal and anyone could do it.

While sitting outside he wondered who or what he was, as Hedwig flew down and perched on a rock near by, trying to comfort him in her own way.

While in the Library doing his work and studying, he began to notice people was looking at him with suspicious eyes filled with fear. But Ginevera Weasley was also staring at him but not with the same suspicous eyes as the rest of them, her stare was a bit creepy and he just wanted to get away from her stare.

Hermione and Ronald just gave him looks, he decided to go back to the their Common room because the Library was very awkward and uncomfortable for him.

_( Severus could see the possessive look in Ginevera Weasley's eyes, the blame and selfishness in his supposed ' friends' eyes.)_

It pained him deeply for he have never done anything wrong to any of them or spoke bad about them. Their words and suspicious looks only chipped the boy's broken heart a little bit more.

As he rounded a corner of the Library he heared them whisper about him and how he looked kind, they thought he was the Heir of Slytherin and that he must have opened the chamber, with a broken sigh he left and found Hagrid with a dead magical bird, they talked for a while but Harry only wanted to go to the common room, he only wanted to be alone with no one's suspicious eyes on him.

He heard the hissing voice again and found a petrified Justin with a note clutched into his hand, while crouching down trying to get it, Filch found him and blamed him for it. He went to fetch Professor McGonagall.

While Harry waited for the caretaker to arrive with his Head of House, he looked out of the window and saw some spiders it looked like they were fleeing away from Hogwarts as if they were afraid of something.

Professor McGonagall finally arrived but didn't believe a word he spoke as if he was really the guilty party and had in fact petrified the other boy. She led him to a gargoyle and spoke the password and the statue lifted them up to the Headmaster's office.

Professor McGonagall left Harry alone in the office where no one was, it was empty.

Harry noticed the sorting Hat, he walked over to it and asked him if he was sorted into the right house. His answer was still the same and the Hat told him he would have been great in Slytherin, after that he talked to Alistair some more.

Harry noticed a bird perched on a branch and walked over, smiling a real smile for once, but suddenly it turned into ash and Harry was stunned, his bright smile vanished and was once again replaced with a frown.

Headmaster Dumbledore arrived and Harry tried telling him that he had done nothing to his bird but it had caught fire on his own. Dumbledore explained to Harry that Fawkes was an Phoenix and once in a few years it would be reborn.

Hagrid stormed in and told Dumbledore that Harry had nothing to do with the petrified students and Dumbledore told him he knew Harry was innocent and Hagrid went out again. But if Dumbledore knew Harry was innocent why was Harry up in his office, he wondered quietly.

Dumbledore quickly dismissed him and he walked back to the Gryffindor Common room in deep thought.

_( Severus couldn't believe what he just saw, Harry's own Head of House didn't believe what her Golden boy said, was he just now seeing the Farce that was Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore?)_

The next part of the memory played out in front of Severus, he recognised it as the girls lavatory that no one used because it was Moaning Martel's bathroom, where she recided after her death.

The Granger girl was busy making Polyjuice Potion, it was years above Third Year, they could have done something wrong and ended up hurt. What surprised Severus was that Harry was really good in Potions and Helped Hermione with the Potion.

*********

Could I ask that if you see any mistakes that you would help correct them, please, I don't know if I spelled the Surnames correct and the word Quaffels.


	9. Chapter 8

_**##### Memory 2 #####** _

_**Part 3 :** _

Everybody saw The Wizard World savior in him, But No One Ever Saw the Little Broken Boy He was. Professor Snape saw him now, the only question to be asked - could he still save this broken and scarred boy or not?

The next memory was harsh, the Weasley twins was making fun of Harry by calling him the Slytherin heir and calling him an evil and dark wizard. Ronald Weasley told Harry they were just having fun, but he wasn't having any fun.

The Polyjuice Potion came on well, The Granger girl used Milicent Bulstrode's hair that she got from her robes, while Harry and Weasley used Crabbe and Goyle's hair which they had knocked out and hid in the janitor's closet.

Professor Snape was surprised that the three students had drunk their potion and that it had worked. He wondered for a brief moment how they were not caught but shrugged it off.

Percy Weasley found them looking for the Slytherin Common Room but for once Draco Malfoy rescued them, Ronald Weasley asked his brother what he was doing there forgetting that Percy was a prefect and didn't know that he was Ron.

Malfoy looked rather irritated for he had been looking for the two brutes and when he finally found them, they were held up by Percy. Malfoy rudely asked Harry why he was wearing glasses and Harry said that they were reading glasses - Harry couldn't tell Malfoy in good conscious that he had forgotten to take them off for he was used to his crooked and broken glasses.

Draco looked at him and stated in a surprised tone that he hadn't known that he could read and then turned around and asked Percy in a more ruder tone what he was doing there down in the dungeons.

Professor Snape looked aghast, Malfoy couldn't even tell that the two boys was imposters and not his bodyguards or ' his friends'. That boy could be daft sometimes.

Draco Malfoy hadn't given them a lot of information but they did find out that the chamber had not been opened in Fifty years and that a student was expelled for it.

They quickly left after that for Draco was becoming suspicious, just to run in to the real Crabbe and Goyle while they were still half transformed.

Draco didn't notice the two boys dissappear from behind him, they had quietly slipped away when he was still talking. 

Moaning Myrtle led Weasley and Harry to a bathroom stall where they could hear whimpering from and they found a half cat and half human Hermione Granger in the stall.

Professor Snape gave his infamous sneer at this for the hair the girl got was cat hair, it was rather stupid of the girl to use hair she got of a robe.

Myrtle laughed at Hermione while Ronal snickered at his friend, poor Harry would rather be anywhere but here, after Hermione went to the Medi - Wing and Ron and Harry went up the stairs, they found the third floor flooded with water and a crying Myrtle for someone had thrown her with a book. Myrtle didn't like Ronald much and when he commented on something, she almost went ballistic on him. 

(Severus thought that was his due to get a ballistic Myrtle for all the things they have done to Harry.) 

Harry was a sweet boy and tried calming her down and to ask what has happened to make her sad and cry. 

They found Tom Riddle's Diary in the bathroom, that was the book Moaning Myrtle was thrown with. They had shown it to Hermione and Ronald had been reminded of a Trophy with his name on it for some special service or something he had done for the school Fifty years back - the same year Hagrid got expelled.

Hermione thought that Tom Riddle would have written the location of the Chamber of Secrets in there and any information he had, but Harry told her nothing was written in the Diary of Tom Riddle.

He got an idea to write in the Diary after a blotch of ink fell of his quil and told the Diary that his name is Harry Potter. And the ink disappeared, he even looked behind the page and there was nothing!!

When the Diary answered him back that his name is Tom Riddle, he yet again spoke to him, but this time asked him a question. Did he know anything about The Chamber of Secrets?

His answer was a simple, yes.

Professor Snape wondered how many times had he thought that boy was daft, maybe this proved him right. Because who in their right mind would ask an unknown Diary for information, it could be a trap and why would you believe them?? He gave his famous sneer and he would have glared at the boy, if Harry could see him!!

What Professor Snape didn't know was that Harry felt a connection to the Diary and thus trusted the unknown person. 

Tom Riddle's Diary took him back Fifty years back to when he was still at school.

_******* 13th June******* _

Harry saw a young Tom on the stairs, he was a handsome young teen with Black hair and blue eyes. He questioned the boy but he didn't hear him. The next part was quite disturbing to see as a stretcher was carried by four people down the stairs and as they walked by Tom, a female hand could be seen.

Suddenly a younger looking Headmaster Dumbledore called Tom to speak to him. He had warned Tom that it wasn't wise to wander around so late and that they may close the school.

Tom looked worried for he had no home to go back to and asked what would happen if it stopped - the killings?

Harry followed Tom down to the Dungeons where he found a younger Hagrid hiding Aragog. Hagrid told Tom that it wasn't Aragog, but Tom still insisted that Hagrid move out of the way and when he didn't move, Tom used a spell and blasted the cage holding Aragog and out came a spider.

Yet again Tom used a spell and Aragog disappeared. Tom told Hagrid that he couldn't let him go and that they would have Hagrid's wand for this and that he would be expelled.

The door closed and Harry was thrown out by the book. All the way shouting Hagrid's name.

_********* _

Harry wondered for a moment after thanking Tom Riddle, could Hagrid have really opened the Secret of Chambers? 

Ronald came into the room and demanded that Harry tell him what had happened and Harry quietly told him. 

The next day Ronald told Hermione that it was Hagrid, but she insisted that it couldn't have been him. Harry only wanted to go back to his bed and hide under his blanket, where there was peace and nobody would bother him. But frankly that was too much to ask for. 

Ronald then told Harry that they didn't know Tom Riddle and that he sounded like a slimy snake to him. Harry looked at Ronald and gave him a disappointed look, he kept bad mouthing the Slytherins, they still were Wizards and Witches too, just like them. 

Harry thought who was Ronald to judge a person he hadn't met or spoken to, didn't he do the same to Malfoy?

While Ronald and Hermione were arguing about it, Hagrid came up behind them with Flesh Eating Slug Repellent for the Mandrakes. He also told them once the Acne leared up that they would be able to chop them up and stew them, then they would be able to un petrified all the students. Hagrid warned them that they too should be careful.

While Hagrid walked off, Neville Longbottom came running up to Harry someone had ransacked their room, looking for something and had taken the Diary of Tom Riddle. They surmised that it could only be a Gryffindor or a teacher. Harry felt a little sad, he was getting to know Tom and thought of him as a friend. 

The Gryffindor's was going to play a match of Quidditch against the Hufflepuffs when Professor McGonagall stopped them and told them to go to the Gryffindor Common room. 

While Professor McGonagall kept Harry behind, he and Ronald had to see something. Professor McGonagall led the boys to the infirmary where they saw a petrified Hermione.

They found her petrified near the Library with a round silver mirror in her hands.

New house rules were placed and had to be followed :

_**× All students had to be in their common rooms at six o' clock every evening.** _

_**× All students were to be escorted to each lesson by a teacher.** _

_**× And there would be no exemptions!!** _

Professor McGonagall warned them that if the culprit were not caught, the school would likely be closed.

Everybody looked at each other while Ginevera Weasley looked down guilty, while Ronald was talking about going to see Hagrid to ask if he knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets and he would probably drag Harry with him. Ronald was telling Harry that they should use Harry's father's Invisibility Cloak - after all they wouldn't be seen and couldn't get into trouble.

_********* _

I might make this a four or five part story unlike the first one that had only three parts.

Please comment and tell me about any mistakes.

Do comment if you want any other ships in this book, I'll work them in or make a one- shot for it.


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, it belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**I'm for not posting in a while but I have an explanation. I have been very sick and still are.**

_**##### Memory 2 #####** _

**Part 4:**

Professor Snape watched as the idiotic Ronald Weasley, dragged Harry to take out his father's Invisibility Cloak and demanded in an aragont way that Harry should cover both of them so that they would be invisible.

Professor Snape's thoughts wandered a bit at the sight of the Cloak. No wonder James Potter and his group of friends were never caught or when they were they never got punished. He now saw that Dumbledore never punished his Lions nor did McGonagall, no wonder the Maurders never stopped tormenting him, they got away with everything. 

He watched as the two boys sneaked out of the Gryffindor Tower without being caught and went to Hagrid's hut to get answers for what Harry had seen in Tom Riddle's Diary.

Professor Snape snickered at the Ronald expression, it didn't bother Harry one bit, as Hagrid opened the door with a Crossbow, Ronald eyes were wide with fear and surprise. Hagrid gave a relieved sigh and invited the boys into his hut, but not before Harry asked him why he had a Crossbow and Hagrid's answer was that he was expecting company.

Hagrid poured tea into 3 cups but his hands was shaking and the tea overflowed into the plate. Ronald asked if he had known about Hermione being petrified and Hagrid answered that he had heard about her.

Ronald then bluntly asked Hagrid if he knew who had opened the Chamber of Secrets, Fifty years back.

Hagrid was busy answering Ronald, when loud knocking was heared and Hagrid quickly told them to hide under the Cloak. Hagrid opened the door and there stood Albus Dumbledore with the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge - this was said by the one and only Ronald Weasley.

Fudge told Hagrid that 3 students had been attacked and that they had to do something about it. Hagrid told Dumbledore earnestly that he had done nothing and the old fool told Fudge that Hagrid had his full trust.

Fudge then stated that Hagrid's record was against him and that they had to take him. Hagrid insisted that they not take him to Azkaban Prison when the door swung open and there stood, The Pureblood Lucius Malfoy in all his glory.

Professor Snape's eyes widened, how did he not know this happened and surely his blond friend would notice that something was wrong.

First Hagrid asked what Lucius was doing there and then ordered him to get out of his house! For one such as himself was not welcomed into his home. 

Lucius walked around and all the while he was walking forward the boys was walking backwards. Lucius said quite rudely you call this a house and simply said no, he calls this part of the school.

Lucius and the Governors had decided that it was a great idea to suspend Dumbledore and gave him a parchment which held this information.

Hagrid told Lucius he could not suspend the Headmaster of his duties because if they did, there would be non Muggleborns left.

Lucius once again walked forward and the boys had to walk backwards.

Dumbledore simply stated that he would step aside and that help would be given if asked and looked straight at Harry and Ronald Weasley. The two boys almost couldn't contain their surprised gasps, but luckily did or else they would be caught and punished.

Lucius looked around and when he saw nothing just stated that it was an admiral sentiment.

With that statement Lucius walked out and with one last stare Dumbledore followed. Fudge looked at Hagrid and stated he had to come as well.

Hagrid said if any one come to look for anything that they should follow the spiders and that wouldn't lead them astray.

With a last statement that someone would have to clean Fang, Hagrid left and Fudge followed with a confused look on his face.

After everyone had left, the two boys had come out under the cloak. When Harry saw that the spiders was fleeing from the Hut and with a lamp and " a come Fang" the two boys and dog followed.

Professor Snape wondered for what he imagined to be the 200th time, if there was something wrong with the boy's mind. For who would willing follow spiders to an unknown place? Certainly not him.

He then watched as the two boys followed the spiders into The Forbidden Forest.

Snape really thinks that this two boys is daft, he has no other explanation for why else would the two boys follow the spiders into a dark and creepy forest that was forbidden in the first place.

As they followed the spiders they found the Weasley's car. Ronald Weasley stated that the forest must have turned it wild as the car had flashed the lights and it sounded like it was angrily huffing at them.

The more they followed the spiders the deeper into the forest they went. Most of the way Ronald Weasley was whining that he didn't like it and kept asking if they could go Back, but he was the reason they were there in the first place, if he hadn't demanded that he and Harry come to Hagrid's hut they wouldn't be here in a dangerous dark forest .

They went into a tunnel like thing and ended up inside a clearing of sorts surrounded by large tree roots.

They stopped by a tree witch was covered in a large and thick spiderweb. When a deep voice suddenly asked who was there and then asked if it was Hagrid ??

Harry gulped loudly and answered that they were friends of Hagrid. Ronald was almost crying at this point and it didn't help when a massive spider came out and onto a large tree root.

Harry asked the Spider if he is Aragog. The spider said yes and that Hagrid had never before sent men into their Hollow, probably for a good reason.

Harry said that Hagrid was in trouble and that there were attacks on the Muggleborn students and that they thought Hagrid was the cause of the Attacks, because he had opened The Chamber of Secrets like before.

Aragog stated venomously that it was a lie and that Hagrid had never opened it. Harry then said that Aragog wasn't the monster then.

Aragog then said that the monster was born in the castle and that he had come from a distant land. All the time Ron was only focused on the spiders that was crawling every where, he tried getting Harry's attention but he just shushed him.

Harry asked Aragog if he wasn't the monster then what had killed that Muggleborn girl Fifty years ago?

Aragog stated that it was an ancient creature that spiders fear above all else. Harry then asked if he had ever seen it and Aragog answered, no, he had not seen it.

Because Hagrid had kept Aragog in a box and when he was accused of killing the girl in the bathroom, Hagrid brought him into the forest to release him.

Ronald finally got Harry's attention and when the boy looked up gasped in surprise, there were so many spiders and large spiders was hanging above them on webs and was slowly nearing them.

Harry still thanked Aragog and told him that they would be going now, all the way backing away from the spiders.

Aragog said going, I think not! My sons and daughters, do not harm Hagrid on my command but I cannot deny them fresh meat when they wander so willing into our midst. Goodbye friend of Hagrid.

As the spiders came near Harry would swing the big lamp and then hit them away. Back to back the two boys stood, wands out but they almost knew no spells and the one Harry did know wasn't powerful enough.

The Weasleys flying car came to their rescue. It brought them out of the Hallow Nest full of flesh hungering spiders. Suddenly a spider grabbed the Weasley boy around the neck but with a spell Harry blasted it away.

More spiders came crawling out of their nest and with some encouragement from Harry, Ronald turned around and drove. Harry urged Ronald on to get them into the air and when the spiders jumped from all sides of them did Ronald finally get them into the air and away from the spiders.

The Weasley boy brought them back to Hagrid's hut or his home. When they got out of the car, the car simply turned around and drove back into the forbidden forest by it's self.

Ronald asked what they had learned in The Forbidden Forest and Harry stated that they now knew that Hagrid was innocent and that he had in fact never opened the Chamber of Secrets.

**#####**

_**Happy new year and may you have a blessed year.** _

_********* _

_**Please tell me if I had made any mistakes and I will correct them.** _

**Author's Note:**

> All of my work is posted on Wattpad as well.  
> All comments are welcome, even the bad ones.


End file.
